


Lost History of Chloe Sullivan

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s08e11 Legion, F/M, Post Season 8, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History of Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen that were lost in the annuals of time... or at least they were until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost History of Chloe Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sequel to [Chloe Search Results](http://archiveofourown.org/works/479839) but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. The first part is written a bit different, but its supposed to be just brief flashes of what happens to Chloe and Clark.

**Part 1**

_Late 2008_

Chloe stared silently at her cousin and best friend. She was shocked, but she knew she shouldn’t be – she already knew how they felt about each other and she knew that eventually they would make a move.

It shouldn’t hurt her, Chloe thought, since she was already moved on from her feelings about Clark. She was married to Jimmy… it shouldn’t hurt at all that Lois and Clark were kissing.

But it did… and it hurt a whole of lot more then she thought it would.

_Late 2009_

“GET OUT!” Chloe Sullivan screamed, pushing her soon-to-be ex husband out of the door. Tears fell from her eyes as she slammed the door to her apartment shut. Her knees buckled and she slid down the door to the ground – crying – as she wrapped her arms around her legs and dropped her face into her lap.

The wind stirred slightly and suddenly she wasn’t sitting down at the door, but in the arms of her best friend. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him for his strength and love.

A day later and Superman appears to the world.

_2010_

Five months after Chloe divorced Jimmy for sleeping with another photographer at the Daily Planet, she turned all her attentions to helping Oliver with his team and into the Isis Foundation.

A few months after that, Lois Lane and Clark Kent became known as star reporters and moved into together after he revealed who and what he was. Their relationship turned really serious, much to Lois’s enjoyment and Chloe’s chagrin. 

_2012_

Doomsday returns, and Superman saves the world from him… but his life was lost as well. Clark Kent mysteriously disappears the same day, his fate unknown to anyone besides the League and Lois. Clark was crystallized in the Fortress of Solitude, his body cleaned of all the cuts and in his superhero outfit. 

Chloe’s tears fell onto the crystal as she sat crying. 

“Please don’t leave me…” Chloe whispered, choking on a few tears. “I need you… and so does the world.”

_2013_

“Clark?”

Clark looked down and found his best friend staring at him like he was a ghost.

“What happened, Chlo?” He asked, his voice was hoarse and cracked a few times.

Instead of answering, Chloe just reached out and touched him – trying to believe that this wasn’t just a dream. He felt warm and all Clark Kent. It wasn’t a dream. Tears fell as she jumped into his unexpected arms.

“You’re alive!”

_2014_

Lois proposed to Clark soon after he returned and within the next year they were married. Oliver Queen the best man and Chloe Sullivan the maid of honor. However, Chloe couldn’t help but feel a little hatred towards her cousin… since Lois received a happy ending with Clark Kent that she herself always wanted. Although she was happy for them both. At least they could find love and happiness within each other.

_2019_

“How are you doing?” Chloe asked when she stopped beside her friend. Clark stared blankly up at the Fortress’s museum of different species of the universe.

“I’m good,” Clark stated, glancing down at her. “I knew it was happening and I don’t know… I feel that it was the right thing.”

Chloe nodded, she saw the signs as well even before Lois started talking about it. “So what now?”

“What I’ve been doing the last several years, Chlo, protect Earth and this galaxy…” Clark stated, a grin appearing on his face. “What about you?”

Chloe grinned, glad to see that the divorce between him and her cousin was going to be fine. “I’ll be at your side, of course, Clark… always.”

“Always?” Clark asked, his puppy eyed grin appearing causing Chloe to nearly melt at the sight.

“Always, Superman.”

_2021_

Chloe stared at the ring he gave her, before starring back at him. “Why are you giving me this?”

“It’s for your own safety… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But--” Clark silenced her by giving her a kiss goodbye as he tugged the ring on her finger.

“I love you, Chloe.” Clark whispered before activating the ring.

Chloe stared at him in shock before suddenly she wasn’t standing beside Clark Kent aka Superman… but instead surrounded by at least twenty teenagers.

“Who are you?!” Shouted one… who looked as if he was a beast – a werewolf or something you would see in a movie.

“Chloe Sullivan!” She shouted back, holding her hands up to show she was no danger to them. _Damn it Clark! Why the hell did you do this to me?!_ Chloe angrily thought as she stared up at the one who spoke.

“BACK DOWN LEGION!” Shouted three voices, which led to all of the ones that were focused on Chloe back away from her, but most of them were still wary and carefully watched her.

A beautiful blond woman walked out to meet Chloe, along with two men – one with ginger hair and one with black hair. “Welcome Chloe Sullivan to the Legion.”

Chloe stared at her in confusion, letting her hands drop to her sides as the feeling that she knew them tugging at her for a few moments before she realized who they were. “I know you.”

Imra silently nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

“What happened?” Chloe asked, her fear beginning to resurface as she glanced around her. “Where’s Clark? What happened to him?”

“What year did you come from?” Rokk asked, studying her.

“2021… please tell me what happened to Clark.” Chloe begged, her hand moving to hold her stomach unconsciously.

Imra gasped in shock as she went through the thoughts of Chloe.

“You’re pregnant.” Imra barely managed to whisper, causing the whole Legion to silence.

**Part 2**

_3010_

The Legion members stared at Chloe in shock, they knew from the adventure their leaders had taken who Chloe Sullivan was. And that was why they were shocked to see her here… a person from the 21st century and connected to Superman.

Chloe tried to ignore everyone’s stares but it was hard and Imra’s statement didn’t help any. “Can you please tell me what happened?”

“Who was Kal-El battling before he sent you here?” Rokk questioned, glancing over to Imra. She wasn’t usually this silent, _why would Chloe being pregnant have any affect on her?_

“Doomsday and Brainiac,” Chloe quickly stated, “with Darkseid, Granny Goodness, and her Female Furies.”

Each of those villains were legendary… but Doomsday teaming up with Darkseid? Was not something that they had recorded. In their database of the annuals of history held no record of such a fight. 

“Not here,” Imra stated before anyone could explain that to Chloe. Rokk and Garth glanced over to her in confusion again. “You should rest, Chloe, come with me.”

Chloe glanced at everyone’s confusion and realized that whatever battle she just explained, something bad was going to go down. Closing her eyes tightly to keep her calm for a few seconds before Chloe nodded and walked towards the blonde alien. Imra led her to her bedroom. No one else followed them.

“Does he know?” Imra asked finally when they were alone and settled in her room. Chloe glanced down and shook her head.

“No… I would have told him, but I knew he was going to pull something like this to keep me out of the fight. And I’ve been sidetracked with all the attacks that I didn’t know how to tell him.” Chloe explained, a few tears welling up in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry, but she had no clue if Clark was alright and no idea if she would ever be able to tell him about the baby now.

“I’ll be truthful, Chloe, but I know it’ll hurt you to know this.” Imra stated but Chloe shook her head.

“Just please tell me something.”

Imra let out a sigh, “We have no record of such a battle… so I’m afraid we have no information to tell you.”

Chloe nodded before suddenly she burst into tears. Imra quickly wrapped her arms around the woman to try and comfort her. Her heart ached for her husband and her unborn child and the millions of people that lived on Earth back in her time. Her tears however, were for the unknown fate of her husband. 

_What happens now?_ Chloe’s thought reached Imra, who squeezed her eyes shut as images and emotions of Chloe’s flooded into her mind – the grief, pain, and miserable – caused tears to form in her own eyes.

_2021_

“Are you ready?” Oliver questioned, his limbs ached from the constant fighting, but he wasn’t going to give up until they stopped the Destroyers. Clark turned around from where Chloe had last stood and faced him. He nodded silently before glancing over towards the Justice League.

Almost all of the Justice League stood in front of him, some were stationed at the Watchtower and other were located all over the world. Most of them had families like Clark did, but they all knew what they had to do to protect their families – destroy Brainiac, Doomsday, Darkseid, and Granny Goodness – even if they died trying. His heart ached at thought that Chloe was gone even though he did it for her safety. Her closeness with him was a magnet to the four people who wanted him dead and he just couldn’t risk her getting hurt. She had to live… even if he might not make it this time. He was realistic but hopeful just as everyone that stood before him waiting for him to lead them.

_3010_

After Chloe slipped into sleep, Imra left her to go and talk to the others. No one besides Rokk, Garth, Brin, Tinya, Charles, Salu, Luornu, and their newly created friend and teammate – Brainiac 5 were still in the command room where Chloe had appeared.

“How is she?” Garth asked, his usually humor gone from his voice.

Imra sighed, “She’s doing as good as could be expected.”

The others nodded in understanding.

“Why were you so surprised she was pregnant?” Rokk questioned before anyone could ask anything else. For some reason that bothered him although he wasn’t sure why.

“History as we knew just got a whole lot more complicated.” Imra stated, sitting down in a chair. They looked at her in confusion causing her to smile sadly. “Chloe Sullivan is married to Clark Kent… Superman.” **Part 3**

_3010_

Chloe woke up with a start, confusion clouded her mind before she realized where she was and what happened. She lifted up her left hand – where her wedding ring Clark had given her only a month earlier, the ring that once belonged to Martha before giving it to her son for Chloe. Tears welled up again in her eyes causing her to curse. She hated crying, but she couldn’t help it even though it had been over a week since she had arrived here in the 31st century.

In her spare time (that is whenever she wasn’t sleeping or crying or eating), she walked around the Legion’s Headquarters. She was surprised when she found out that their headquarters were located in the Smallville district of Metropolis. She glanced outside a few times to see what the future did to her hometown and was sad to see that nothing she saw was recognizable – not that was a surprise; it was more then nine hundred years later.

All she wanted, though, was to go home… back to Clark. She needed to know if he was alright.

But she couldn’t…

_2021_

Clark studied the sun from a few thousand miles away as he floated before it. Relief pored from his body as the realization that all the Destroyers were gone. He let out the first grin since they had appeared before flying back to Earth. Back to the rest of the League. And hopefully back to Chloe.

_3010_

“Why hasn’t she been able to go home to her time?” Garth questioned with Imra wrapped in his arms. Brainiac 5 shook his head.

“There are so many possible reasons…” He stated causing the rest to look at him. “I don’t know the right reason, but I believe it has something to do with the fact she’s not supposed to go back.”

“But she’s pregnant!” Imra shouted angrily, breaking out of Garth’s comforting embrace. “She has to go back to him!”

“We have no records telling us about the battle nor Chloe Sullivan other then what you guys told us about when you visited the past. Obviously something is preventing her from going back.”

Tina Wazzo shook her head in disappointment. “What are we supposed to do? You’ve seen how much Chloe is hurting from being away from Clark… and if they are married, then I think Kal-El would be feeling the same.”

“We need to do something,” agreed Luornu. A few of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

“That could be dangerous.” Rokk stated, even though he wanted to help Chloe. “If she wasn’t meant to go back, then we can’t do anything to help that.”

“We can go back Rokk,” Imra stated firmly. “We have to! If only to bring Chloe some comfort in knowledge of what happened to Clark and to her home.”

Rokk squeezed his eyes shut as several others yelled their agreement, before glancing over to Brainiac 5. He stared back before nodding his agreement with the others. Rokk let out a deep breath.

“Fine. Garth, Imra, and I shall go – I want the rest of you protect Chloe.”

_2021_

A month had come and passed since Superman and the Justice League destroyed the four Destroyers. Many were still recovering from the injuries, but others were helping the rest of the world with the Restoration of the Planet. Even some well-known villains were helping out the League with the Restoration as a few of them did when the League battled against the Destroyers.

Oliver studied Clark who was currently starring up at the stars in his old Fortress of Solitude. Every moment he wasn’t helping someone and helping the city of Metropolis and Smallville rebuild themselves, Clark could be found here. Staring blankly out at the stars. Ollie’s heart ached for Clark’s loss. There was no sign of Chloe, not since Clark sent her to the future. Oliver knew he had figured that Chloe would be able to come back as soon as they won the battle. However that hadn’t happened, but Clark hadn’t stopped waiting for his wife to reappear again. 

“Clark.”

It took a full minute before Clark realized that someone had spoken. He turned around and faced his best friend.

“What?” The question was filled with pain and hopelessness that caused Oliver to pause. There wasn’t anything he could say that wouldn’t be cliché statement.

“It’s going to be alright Clark,” Oliver stated causing Clark to bark out a laugh.

“Yeah… right.”

“Hey, you and I both know Chloe… you know she won’t be away from you much longer.” Oliver stated, putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder in comfort. 

“Yeah but she should know that she can come back now,” Clark stated.

“Maybe,” Oliver relented, “but you told me that some of our history was lost so maybe they just aren’t sure when would be the best time to send her back.”

“Right,” Clark stated before he smiled sadly at Oliver. “Thanks Ollie.”

“Anytime, Clark.”

_3010_

The one thing Chloe knew was that Fate didn’t want her to go back… and she couldn’t understand why not. _Why can’t I go back to my husband!?!?_

The thought echoed to Imra who had just been about to go inside her room, but with the pain and grief with that one thought knocked her to the ground.

“Imra!” Garth shouted in surprise before catching her before she could fall completely to the ground. Rokk jogged over to them.

“What happened?” Rokk questioned, studying his friend to make sure she was alright.

“Chloe…” Imra whispered, her head clearing slightly. She looked up at them. “She just misses Kal-El.”

“I hate when you get caught up in her emotions,” Garth stated as he helped his girlfriend up.

“It’s fine… I’m fine. I just wish I could help her. We need to go soon.” Imra stated firmly glancing back to Rokk.

Rokk relented and nodded. “We’ll leave as soon as we tell Chloe.” **Part 4**

_3010_

They weren’t even sure if fate would allow them to go back in time, but they were going to try. They had to. For Superman. For Chloe Sullivan. For the unborn child inside Chloe’s womb.

As the light engulfed them, their last sight was Chloe’s hopeful face.

_2021_

It had been one month, five days, three hours and fifteen minutes since the last time Clark had seen Chloe. He was in the old Kent farm, watching the fields below. Oliver had sent him home since he hadn’t stopped working since their conversation a week prior. Truthfully he was thankful that Oliver forced him to go back… but he was still restless. Without Chloe here, it wasn’t comforting even with Lois’s visits or his mothers. 

_Come back to me, Chlo,_ Clark thought as he looked up into the setting sun.

A flash appeared behind him, and he was quickly ready to fight off whatever it was… until he recognized the flash. Time travel. Joy and relief filled his whole heart.

Chloe was coming back to him.

However, it wasn’t Chloe standing there when the light ended… but three teenagers he had seen years before only once. The joy that had been there only seconds before felt as if they were ripped out of his chest and burned. His heart ached as he realized Chloe wasn’t with them.

“Kal-El.” Rokk greeted, the frown on his face told him how they hadn’t come to him with good news. Clark could felt as if they were holding kryptonite to him…

Imra winced with pain and leaned against Garth to give her strength. The emotions and thoughts Clark was giving her nearly made her nauseous… they were just as strong as Chloe’s were, but thankfully she was expecting it.

“Rokk. Imra. Garth.” Clark greeted, his voice blank with no emotion other then pain. Garth’s heart went out to the legendary hero… had he and Imra been in the same position he had no doubts he would feel the same.

“Chloe’s fine,” Imra stated bringing Clark’s attention to her.

“Why hasn’t she come back? They’re all gone… the Justice League and I managed to destroy them.” Clark asked, stepping closer to them. He couldn’t understand why they would be here but not Chloe.

“She can’t come back…” Imra started. Clark’s thoughts of confusion and curses flooded towards her, causing Imra to pause as she tried to smooth the emotions and thoughts. “We’ve tried everything we know, trust us. She wants to come back, but nothing works.”

Tears that had been just blinks away started to fall slowly down Clark’s eyes. He didn’t want to look weak in front of anyone, but the thought of losing Chloe – the thought of never seeing her smile or laugh or feel her lips against his or her body against his – broke any and all regard for all control. 

He fell to his knees.

_3010_

“You’re Brainiac 5…” Chloe stated, her voice filled with contempt and uncertainty.

“I know you and Superman have had bad experiences with my ancestors, however I have been programmed to be good.” Brainiac 5 explained softly, “I don’t want to hurt anyone… I want to protect everyone.”

Chloe smiled softly at that, although not a full smile – she doubted anything would make her smile again if she couldn’t see Clark again. “Then you’re the one and only Brainiac I can be thankful to have met with.”

“Thank you, Chloe Sullivan.” Brainiac 5 stated, grinning.

Chloe nodded before glancing back to the room around her. They visited the Superman Museum, they figured it would cheer her up a little – by seeing things from her time. They were curious about her inputs since Chloe was more then likely there for everything and could explain different objects and their history that they didn’t know about. 

“So you’re saying you guys had absolutely no record of me ever existing before Imra, Garth, and Rokk visited Clark all those years ago?” Chloe questioned, her gaze staring up at the large replica of Superman. Since the statue was made in the early 2030s it looked fairly decent replica of her beloved.

“Yes, we had information for both set of parents, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Lana Lang, Kara, Pete Ross, Oliver Queen and the rest of the Justice League, et cetera.” Brainiac 5 stated, “However nothing about you… They were curious to find out more about you, however Rokk wouldn’t let Imra to go back and study you.”

“Study me?” Chloe asked, turning to face him now.

“She wanted to know how someone so important to Clark, to his history and possibly to his future and not be able to find even a hint of your existence. I’m a little curious on that account as well. Especially now that we find out that Lois and Clark did not have a long lasting relationship and he fell in love and married you. Now you’re pregnant with his child. That alone should be in the books – that would be too profound to lose something that giant.”

“I don’t understand how I can’t be in them… what happened?” Chloe asked, a few tears fell as she glanced up to the young green-skinned, blond-haired teenager. He frowned, he felt guilty he couldn’t help her.

_2021_

Nearly ten minutes later, with what little control Clark had left, he stopped crying. Garth and Rokk stood back and let their idol grieve and allow Imra to handle this situation.

“How can this happen? Why?” Clark managed to ask, his voice hoarse from the crying.

“We’re not exactly sure, the only thing we can figure out is that if she can’t come back to this time then she wasn’t meant to come back here.” Imra whispered, hating to break the news to him. Clark squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths.

“How could she not be allowed to come back here to me? She’s my wife!” Clark shouted, his anger taking over. Imra shook her head sadly.

“We don’t know Clark, and I know she’s your wife and that you two love each other. I don’t understand how you two can’t be together anymore.” _Especially now,_ Imra thought to herself thinking back to Chloe’s current state. She couldn’t very well tell Clark that Chloe is pregnant – she knew that would literally break the hero.

“Then I’m coming with you back to your time.”

Rokk and Garth walked closer with matching understanding frowns. 

“Kal-El, we don’t know if you’ll even be able to go into the future.” Rokk stated, kneeling beside the hero and Imra. He felt bad for him, he really did, but he was realistic – if Chloe couldn’t come back from the future, what was the possibility of Clark being able to go into the future to Chloe?

“I don’t care. I want to try,” Clark stated, standing up tall causing the other two to do the same. “I have to try.”

Imra nodded. “Alright, we will try, but I think it would be a good idea to explain what’s happening to the Justice League so they know what happened to you if you fate allows you to be able to travel into the future.”

Clark nodded his agreement. **Part 5**

_3010_

After her breakdown at the Superman museum, Brainiac 5 took her back to her room. Once there, she quietly laid down on the bed with her hands on her stomach. She was officially two and a half months into her pregnancy. Chloe knew that all this crying and depression as well as the stress will eventually hurt the baby inside her, so she tried to calm herself down. She had to… this baby will be her only connection to Clark if she couldn’t see him ever again. She had to protect it, even from herself. She had to be strong.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up and out of bed. She had spent enough time wallowing in self pity. Clark wouldn’t want her to be like this, and it wasn’t as if they had never spent time apart before.

She quickly adjusted her outfit before walking out of her room to look for Brainiac 5 or someone else… and only to bump into him.

“Chloe! Come on!” Brainiac 5 shouted with a grin, pulling Chloe by her arm to the room that just a few days ago they’d said goodbye to Imra, Garth, and Rokk in.

“What’s going on?!” Chloe yelled at him, only to be ignored. A tiny flutter of hope began to grow inside her at the thought maybe, just maybe, fate had allowed her to go back into her time.

_2021_

Oliver hugged the larger alien, silently wishing him luck and a goodbye. He knew that it was unlikely that Clark and Chloe would be back, and although he would miss them greatly, he couldn’t help but feel relieved for his friends that they would be together again. They didn’t do so good apart from each other.

“Thanks Ollie,” Clark whispered as he pulled away. He grinned at the other Justice League’s members that stood behind Oliver.

“Say hi to Chloe for us, and if you can’t come back with her, stay.” Oliver gestured to the other heroes behind him. “We got the world covered for you.”

Clark smiled sadly at them and nodded silently thanking each of them. He turned around to face the three time-traveling teenagers. 

“Ready?” Rokk questioned, Imra and Garth smiled encouragingly at him as Clark walked closer to them.

“Yes,” he stated, praying that the gods would allow him to be with his wife again.

_3010_

Chloe stared at the bright white light in confusion. It had appeared suddenly a few minutes before she had arrived, but with no appearance or hint of anyone coming through it. And with Brainiac 5’s calculations, it was indeed a doorway to her time.

“Does this mean I’m supposed to go through it?” Chloe whispered, Brainiac 5 stared at her in dismay. He couldn’t give her an answer because he wasn’t sure. There was absolutely no way to know unless she tried to go through it. However, that worried him because he wasn’t sure if it really was the doorway to her time (even though the data does say it is) or if the baby would remain unharmed if it went through the time portal again. The baby should be well, but there was no guarantees.

Whatever he could say now – “it couldn’t hurt to try” and “yes it means to go through it” – wasn’t something he could say to Chloe. He didn’t want to put her or her baby’s life in danger. 

Chloe knew at the lack of answering that Brainiac 5 wasn’t sure – didn’t know what would happen with her and the baby if she went through it. But it was only lead they had. Imra, Garth, and Rokk hadn’t returned yet and it wasn’t even guaranteed that Clark would be able to make it with them. She had to try it.

She turned around and smiled to Brainiac 5. The sudden memory of her recovery of the after effects of when Brainiac had taken over her overtook her.

_“We’re planning on reprogramming it.”_

_“I hope Brainiac 5 is a little more friendlier.”_

She was sort of out of it after the time-travelers transferred all of Brainiac out of her, and she had nearly forgotten all about that until right now. She stared at him in shock. What he used to be used to be inside of her. Yes Imra had reprogrammed him, but still… he was made from _her_. 

“Chloe?”

“Do you know how you were created?” He stared at her in confusion, what had that anything to do with goodbyes or anything?

“Yes, Imra and the rest of the Legion had created me, sometime after they came back from the trip to the past. Why?”

She let out a choked laugh, “Because… I’m your mother.”

_2021_

“You should go first, see if it will work.” Garth stated, and Clark nodded softly. He glanced behind him to where Lois Lane stood. She had a brave face on, but he knew she was falling apart. Their relationship may have fallen apart, but they were still friends and they still loved each other… and in the end if this worked… she wouldn’t ever see Clark Kent or her cousin ever again. 

“Take care, Lois.”

Lois choked back a snob and nodded, “You too, Smallville… and tell Chloe I love her with all my heart.”

Clark nodded before facing away from her.

“Alright, when you’re ready, do what we told you.” Rokk stated, Clark nodded in understanding and lifted his hand high above him like he had seen the three younger time-travelers did years ago. He waited, nearly impatient already – the hope to seeing Chloe again barely allowing him to concentrate on anything else.

However… in the end… nothing happened.

And the only thing Clark could do was sink to the ground.

_3010_

Chloe wrapped her arms around Brainiac 5. After her startling discovery, he sort of blanked – too surprised to say or do anything except ask how. Not that stopped Chloe from expressing herself. She told him what had happened and why she would consider Brainiac 5 her son.

Brainiac 5 wrapped his own arms around her. Not once had he really thought he would have a family that didn’t come from complete evil… or a real family. There was plenty of times he’s watched or saved families and knew that deep down he wouldn’t ever be so lucky to have a family of his own in the end. He was a robot in the end. But now… now he had hope – he didn’t come from complete evil anymore – he came from someone kind-hearted and brave, and loving. Knowing that he had come from her, set in motion the control he didn’t realize he needed into motion to control the Brainiac part of his genetic code.

“Do you want to come with me?” Chloe whispered, pulling back just enough so she could see his face.

He wanted to say yes… he wanted to go with the person who he could call mother – who wouldn’t mind calling him son. But he knew he couldn’t. He was needed here. The Legion might not have been his real family, but they were his friends and he had considered them family since he first knew of the meaning behind the words. He shook his head in answer, hoping Chloe would understand.

“I can’t, I’m sorry but the Legion needs me here.” 

Chloe smiled softly, before kissing his forehead and nodded. “Right, but if you ever need to talk to me… don’t hesitate to come.”

He grinned at her. “You can count on it. You better go now.”

Chloe nodded, pulling away from him and moved closer to the white light. Turning to face him, she waved before heading straight into it.

_2021_

Lois let out a loud gasp as a brilliant white light appeared before her eyes. She covered her eyes to keep from going blind. Clark stared at it, nearly going blind himself – but he couldn’t not look at it… he had to make sure he was ready if it was a danger. He stood up and got ready to defend. He needed to pull himself together. Rokk, Garth, and Imra all stepped back away from it, covering their eyes as well.

As the white light faded, Chloe Sullivan-Kent stood in its place with a large smile on her face and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Lois let out a scream and grabbed her cousin before anyone else could react. Clark stared at her in shock – his whole body didn’t seem to know what to do. Garth, Rokk, and Imra all let out relieved breaths and smiled at her over Lois’s shoulder. Chloe smiled back at them. 

“Chlo… you’re alright?” Lois questioned, pulling away only enough so she could see Chloe’s face.

“Yeah, Lois, I’m really great now.” Chloe stated truthfully, she squeezed Lois’s arms before letting go of her. Taking the hint, Lois stepped back and glanced over toward Clark. Chloe followed her gaze and her grin widened even furthered if that was possible.

“Clark Kent. You better kiss me right now or I swear you’ll never sleep with me again.”

Within a second, Clark had sped over toward her and had picked her up and swung her around as if she weighed nothing (which to him, she did). He couldn’t speak – he was too happy, too relieved, too overall thrilled to see her again that all he could do was wrap his arms around her small frame and kiss her senseless.

Lois laughed as she watched her cousin wrap her legs around his waist and Clark was suddenly floating. The one thing she knew for certain was that, without Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent just wasn’t whole… and neither was Superman. And without Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan wasn’t whole either.

And in the end? Chloe Sullivan got her Happy Ever After with the love of her life and her family.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda unexpected... I had debated for a long time how to finish this (happy ending or sad/depressing ending) and when I sat down and finished it today (7/12/09) the whole Brainiac 5 thing came to me... and hopefully that went over well with you readers. Anyway I want to thank anyone who's kept reading this fic - for your support if you reviewed below and your encouragements - I couldn't have made this without it, so thank you again.


End file.
